The Alternative Timelines
by Paratrooper Lirelou
Summary: Basically a history of how Jean-Marie Lirelou became involved with other timelines specifically how he got into the Alone In the Dark Universe!


Jean-Marie Lirelou and Booniedog Timelines

Timelines

1) Everything in Lirelou's Universe goes exactly how things happened in real life history (as with other universe's including Vampire Knight and Alone in the Dark)

Lirelou, Jean-Marie was not in existence; the original timeline instead Pierre Lirelou, the original version of Lirelou (from Larteguy's book Mercenary) was a battle hardened French soldier who fought in Korea. Everything goes as exactly in Larteguy's novel and as real life history goes-Lirelou of the original timeline has no magical powers, just normal human.

In another Universe the Booniedog Empire creates a Universe/time traveling machine. Curious of the machine's potential, the Booniedog's assign Booniedog 85 with the mission testing the machine. Booniedog 85 chooses some random universe with timeline set in 1962(around the end of the Algerian Revolution in real world timeline).Booniedog 85 meets lands in some random French army base. He meets Pierre Lirelou and a group of French soldiers. Booniedog 85 steals DNA of various French Foreign Legionnaires and Colonial Paratroopers and goes back to his timeline. The Booniedogs civilization analyzes the 85 is tasked with going another Universe thus creating another timeline.

2) Booniedog meets Sir Aloine de Lirelou, a knight of another universe. Sir Aloine is wanted for death by the Outreamer Knight for committing the cardinal sin of falling in love. Never having the chance to have a successor to pass on his tremendous power, Sir Aloine cuts a deal with Booniedog 85 to find a suitable Kills Sir Aloine out of request and puts Sir Aloine's Soul inside a gem.

Booniedog 85 then goes into the universe of Joseph Carlegrand from the movie Savate. Booniedog 85 was about to thrust the gem into Charlegrand when suddenly evil creatures that followed 85 as a result of messing with timelines and universes comes in and kill the only person that Charlegrand loves left(you have to watch the movie Savate to understand). Booniedog 85 then kills the creatures and just as he was going to put the gem in, Sir Aloine communicates that he wish for a much younger body preferably a child to bear his soul. Booniedog 85 out of sympathy and pity for Charlegrand losing the only person he loves left (as a result of time traveling and universe traveling), trains Charlegrand (already a master of Savate) to superhuman speed and power (making him the strongest human in existence in that universe) and gives Charlegrand a potion that enables his life to last longer to go over the age of 100.

Booniedog fast forwards into the future hoping to find a human suitable body. Suddenly creatures attack some section of Paris and Booniedog 85 comes to investigate. Somewhere in France Booniedog85 sees a destroyed Residence. There stands a baby crying on the ground with a fatal wound. The Booniedog investigates and discover that the baby's parents had the last name of Lirelou. Assuming that this is Pierre Lirelou or at least someone related, Booniedog 85 injects DNA of other Battle Hardened soldiers and inserts the gem with Sir Aloine soul thus making the baby the reincarnation of Sir Aloine de seeing that the baby is now an orphan, the Booniedog decides to become its guardian and thus takes him to the Booniedog universe.

3)In the present Booniedog timeline, 85 requests that the baby be his heir and become a Boonie citizen but the Booniedog empire refuses, ordering 85 to put the baby back in his universe. After Booniedog 85 goes to the 1930s to place the baby back, he goes back to Booniedog Universe. The Booniedog Empire decides to cut off the machine due to disturbances. They order 85 one last mission. While on the mission, 85 attempts go back to the baby's timeline but instead gets himself trapped into the Universe of Alone In the Dark(which is the same universe the movie Savate takes place in at least in my fanfic).Because power is low, Booniedog 85 decides to leave the baby in this universe. Realizing the baby is defenseless, Booniedog does the ritual of will and proclaims the baby as names the baby Jean-Marie Lirelou and gives it a telepathy powers and puts the baby to a sleep state where the baby could grow for years until his brain is developed enough to at least be able to make decisions for 85 finishes his mission and goes back in time.

Thus the timeline goes like in my character dossier of Jean-Marie Lirelou. Since aside the history of the Alone In the Dark universe is pretty much the same as real life history, history goes exactly as it did in Pierre Lirelou's universe(aside from Carnby's exploits from the supernatural) and Lirelou is exactly a regular human overall until the Booniedog come back Booniedog 85 comes back Lirelou gets involved in a hell lot of mess in other universes.


End file.
